Sonic the Hedgehog: South Island Chronicles
by Jamesman101
Summary: A complication of stories based on Sonic's Adventures on South Island! Along for the ride, Celise from "A Hedgehog's Beginning" joins the fray, as well as Tails, Eggman, and many other lovable characters from the old days! I hope you enjoy these stories!
1. Character Profiles

Sonic the Hedgehog: South-Island Chronicles Character Profiles

Character #1: Sonic the Hedgehog Side: Good Species: Artificial Hedgehog Profile: Sonic is a Hedgehog who knows no limit when it comes to speed. He can run at the speed of sound without breaking a sweat. He is an artificial lifeform created by his arch-enemy, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as Dr. Eggman. However, Eggman's Niece & Assistant, Celise, was aware of her Uncle's Nasty Intentions, and took Sonic & the Chaos Emeralds away. Celise had changed Sonic's ways, and he became the carefree hedgehog he is today, unbeknowist of his true past. Before he had all the twisted adventures he has on Earth, Sonic had some wacky adventures on his island home with Celise and Tails, Sonic's little buddy.

Character #2: Celise Robotnik Side: Good Species: Natural-Born Human Profile: Celise is a young human female who lives on South Island with Sonic & Tails. Celise is a Mother-Figure to Sonic & Tails, and as such, treats them like they were her own children. She is Dr. Eggman's Niece, and was once his assistant, that is until she learned about his evil schemes. Celise is very intellegent. She has made many inventions, one of them is a special Jumpsuit that she made during her years in College. It allows it's user super speed and agility, and has a special force field when you curl up into a ball, like Sonic, that knocks out any enemies the user collides with. She wears the suit on occasions when she needs to, but it's a bit tight on her since she hasn't worn it since college.

Character #3: Miles "Tails" Prower Side: Good Species: Natural-Born Two-Tailed Fox Profile: Miles Prower, otherwise known as Tails, is a young fox who, despite his young antics, is a boy genius, and a big help to Celise. Tails is well known for being Sonic's Best Pal. However, it didn't start that way when they first met. Sonic had a real grudge on Tails due to his really childish antics. Because of this, he eventually lost it and sent him on his way, which led to Sonic himself being forced to leave his own home. However, after a certain conflict was resolved by each other, they became pals, and returned home. Tails is very helpful to Celise & Sonic, and can even make special gadgets to help them out. However, he still has certain childish instincts, and they can't be resolved unless he is near his mommy.

Character #4: Dr. Eggman Side: Evil Species: Natural-Born Human Profile: Dr. Eggman, formally known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik, is a wicked scientist with only two things in mind. World Domination, and the fatal demise of his former creation, Sonic the Hedgehog. After being defeated by both his Niece & Creation, Eggman started to hatch more & more schemes. Some more or less sinister than the last. This rotten egg doesn't know when to give up. Looks like Sonic's Permenant Island Vacation will have to wait much longer.

Character #5: Scratch Side: Evil Species: Robotic Chicken Profile: Scratch is one of Dr. Eggman's faithful servants, possibly filling in Celise's Position. That is, if he wasn't such a klutz. Scratch is probably the most intellegent robot in Eggman's Army. However, despite his smarts, Scratch is somewhat of a bumbling fool, always falling for some of Sonic & Tail's Cruel Pranks. It's gonna be a while before Scratch can finally get his head screwed on tight.

Character #6: Grounder Side: Evil Species: Driller Robot Profile: Grounder is Scratch's Partner-in-Crime, and another member of Eggman's Army. He lacks brains, but unlike his partner, Grounder has tons of strength. He is a rather gullible fellow, and can even work on Sonic's Side if he is convinced. He constantly argues with Scratch, proclaiming he is liked better, and even threatens him if things go a little too far.

Character #7: Breezie the False Hedgehog Side: Evil Species: Half-Human Half-Hedgehog Android Profile: Breezie is an android created by Eggman, and is currently his new Assistant and 2nd in command of Eggman's Army. She once tricked Sonic & friends into thinking she was washed-up on South Island and needs a place to rest. Despite the fact Sonic now realises she is on Eggman's Side, he is infatuated with her, and even has dreams of one day marrying her. Also, Breezie seems to have feelings for Sonic as well, but doesn't turn back on her master. Will she ever snap to her senses? 


	2. A Hedgehog's Underwater Tale

Sonic the Hedgehog: South Island Chronicles Chapter One - A Hedgehog's Underwater Tale

Characters to Appear: Sonic the Hedgehog, Celise Robotnik, Miles Tails Prower, Porkins the Pig,  
and.  
Dr. Eggman,

Guest Star: Ecco the Dolphin

Hello everyone! It's me, Celise Robotnik. Our story for today is about the time we saved the South Island Oceans from Dr. Eggman & his cronies. It all started one early afternoon. Me & my adorable children, Sonic & Tails, were on our way to South Island's Sapphire Beach, where we decided to take a well deserved break from our battles against Dr. Eggman.

"Man oh man! I can't wait to get to Sapphire Beach! I've been looking foward to catching some new waves for quite sometime!" said my darling little Sonic.

Hearing him say that, I then told him,

"Please promise me you won't go overboard this time Sonic. Remember you can't swim."

"Don't worry Celise! I've been practicing my Surf-Board techniques for quite a while now. Trust me, I'll be fine."

I wasn't too sure I could trust him with that, but I decided to have faith in my child, and hope he would be alright.

"Hey Celise! Don't forget you'd teach me how to make Sand Castles!" said a rather cheerful little Tails.

I smiled and said,

"Of course. I never forget a promise I make to my children."

However, while we were heading for the Beach, a rather worried little Porkins was running to us as if something has happened.

"WAAHH!! WAAAHHH!! SONIC!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!"

Sonic stops the tiny Porkins in his tracks and asks him,

"Yo Porkster, chill out man! What's going on?"

"S-Sonic!! You've gotta head for the Beach! There's a big fish thingie that needs your help! You have to help it quick!"

"A Big Fish Thingie? Well...alright, we'll go check it out! Come on guys!"

Sonic immediatly heads for the Beach, while we go and follow his tracks. When we reached the Beach,

"Hmm...looks rather strange looking for a fish. Where's it's gils? And what's up with this hole on it's forehead?" said a rather confused Sonic.

As Tails & I caught up to Sonic, we saw what looked to be...

"Wait! That's no fish! That's a Dolphin!"

As I approached the poor creature, Sonic had asked,

"Yo Celise, what's a Dolphin?"

I had told him,

"Dolphins are mammals that live in the sea. They can't breath water like fish can, so they usually jump up the surface in order to survive. Thank goodness this one is still alive. But we should take it to shelter. Come on, we'll take it home and put it in our new aqaurium tank. Let's hurry!"

And so, Sonic, Tails & I, took the Dolphin to our home, and kept it safe within an aqarium tank that I designed. After a while, it started to wake up.

"Look guys! The Dolphin is waking up!" said a surprised Tails.

As it awoke, Sonic had asked it,

"Yo pal, you okay?"

The Dolphin had responded with it's own language. Sonic then asked it,

"Um, can you speak in English?"

Then I told Sonic,

"Sonic, sweetie. Dolphins have their own language, so they cannot communicate in English. However..."

...

"Oh! Tails, do you still have that Translator device you made last week?"

Tails had responded,

"Yes. Why do you...OH!! I know where you're going with this! Be right back!"

Tails immediatly rushes to our bedroom and brings back an earpiece made to work like a Translator.

"Here you go Celise!"

"Thank you Tails. You're such a nice young fox."

Then I put the Translator in my left ear. Then I responded to the Dolphin.

"Hello, can you hear me?"

Thankfully, I could understand his speech. Sonic then asks,

"Well, what's it saying?"

"He says his name is Ecco. And that he came to the surface for help. Please continue Ecco."

While he was communitcating, he said something about...

"Wait!! What did you just say?!"

He told me the info again. I slapped my hand against my face and said,

"Oh no! Not this again!"

"What is it Celise?" said a worried Sonic.

I had told him,

"It's Dr. Eggman. He's at it again!"

"UUGHHH!! Eggman again?! How desperate can that guy even get?"

"Ecco here says Eggman has captured his pod, or in other words his family & friends, and is keeping them locked up in a base below waters."

Sonic then says,

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's free those dolphins & crack that Egg wide open!!"

"Wait Sonic! There's something we need to discuss here first. Like how are we going to get to his underwater base when you can't even swim?"

Sonic thinks for a moment while saying,

"You're right. If I just jet on over there, I'll end up sunk before I can dash my way back."

"Not to worry Sonic. I have an alternative solution. Follow me."

And so, I guide Sonic & Tails, who carry Ecco along with them. We eventually reach Sapphire Beach, where we originally found Ecco. Then I take out a button I carried on my skirt's back pocket.

"I had saved this in case of an underwater emergency. Behold, my wonderful invention..."

I then press the button, and a metallic door under the sand had arisen. As they opened, my invention rised up from the ground. I call it...

"The Turbo-Marine, or the T.M. for short. It's a Submarine that has twice the speed of an ordinary Submarine. It is also packed with a sonar & radar that will track just about anything below seas. It's very useful for escavating below seas, and thanks to the power of the Aqua Chaos Emerald, it has unlimited fuel!"

"Wow! It looks so shiny and beautiful!" said an impressed Tails.

"So I guess we're going to use this thing to find Eggman's Base and blow up any robot that gets in our way?" said an eagar Sonic.

"Not so fast Sonic. The bad thing is that the Turbo-Marine was not built for combat, so it doesn't have any kind of missiles whatsoever. So, I built this for you in case we do run into some Robots."

And so, I take out an aqua blue ring and give it to Sonic.

"Uhh...what is this?"

"It's one of my latest inventions. It's called the Scuuba Ring. It's very special because it allows you to swim underwater. And what's more, it has a special gas that flows through you veins that allows you to actually breath water!"

"Really?! Cool!! Maybe now this solves my swimming problem."

"Well, actually, there is one problem. It's only a prototype. From exsessive research, it seems that after you come out of water, the ring will be de-activated for a whole 24-Hours."

"WHAT?! That's just great! How would I escape Eggman's Base if I can't swim or breath water?"

"Umm...we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now then, place the ring on your finger if you please."

Sonic did exactly what he was told, as soon as he put it on, the ring had flashed a little. It hurt Sonic a little, but it meant that it worked.

"Alright now. Here's what we're going to do. Tails, you and I will pilot the Turbo-Marine and guide Sonic & Ecco to Eggman's Base. Sonic, you and Ecco will dispose of any Robots that get in the Sub's way. I'll provide further instructions when we get to the base. Now let's hit the shiny blue!"

After a few scene skips, we were seen traveling the ocean blue. Sonic was playfully swimming and said,

"Man oh man! I love this swimming stuff! Sucks I never did took any lessons when I was younger."

"Don't play around too much Sonic! We're on a mission you know!" I had replied to Sonic on Speaker.

After I said that, Tails picked up something on the Radar.

"SONIC!! ECCO!! Watch out! Eggman's Robots are coming!!"

Tails was right. Many of Uncle Eggman's Aquatic Robots were heading for us.

"Finally! I've been looking for some action! Wanna help me out here Ecco?"

Ecco agreed, and they both started charging for the Robots. They were able to take out a good amount of them with Sonic's Spins and Ecco's Dashes. After a few of them were demolished, we continued through the battle fare, only to eventually reach Uncle Eggman's Base.

"There it is! Eggman's Base! You know what to do guys?"

After I asked that, Sonic had replied,

"You got it! Okay Ecco, you fight off the rest of these rotten egg-bots. I'll take care of the big bad egg inside the base!"

And so, Sonic spinned & shredded through the doors, he entered Uncle Eggman's Base. Meanwhile, inside the base, Uncle Eggman was turning Ecco's Pod into vicious robots.

"Mwa ha ha ha! This is absolute genius! With these new Dolphin Robots, I can conquer the seas of Mobius, and then use them to conquer the lands above Mobius! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"Is that so? How're you gonna get them to conquer the lands above Mobius if they can't even fly?"

Uncle Eggman then looks behind him to find Sonic.

"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog! I never imagined you'd come here like this."

Sonic then points at Uncle Eggman and says,

"You're messing with the wrong school of fish Eggman!! Set them free or else!!"

Uncle Eggman then takes out a button and says,

"O RLY? Then get a load of this!!"

After Uncle Eggman turns the switch on, a trap door opens beneath Sonic's Feet.

"...He can't be serious..."said a rather unimpressed Sonic.

And with that, Sonic falls into a huge pool of water. He then points at Uncle Eggman and says,

"Don't think this will stop me Eggman, I can swim now!"

Uncle Eggman then chuckles and says,

"Really? Then I'd like to see you try!"

Sonic tries to swim, but...

"HUH?! Wh-wh-what's going on?! I can't swim!! GAH!!"

Suddenly Sonic realizes...

"Oh no! I forgot! The Scubba ring sets off after you get out of water for a whole 24 Hours!"

Sonic then starts paddling as if his life were in danger! Uncle Eggman just laughs and says,

"It's not nice to lie you know! It always leads you to trouble, like you soon to be demise!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

It looked like what looked to be the end on my darling little Sonic. However, before hope was lost, Ecco somehow manages to enter Uncle Eggman's Base, and lands in the pool of water Sonic was trapped in. Sonic notices this, and immediatly boards Ecco.

"Phew! Thanks buddy! I thought I was a goner back there. Now if you don't mind, I need to save your buddys and stop Eggman!"

Sonic then jumps out of the pool and yells out,

"HEY EGGY!! OVER HERE!!"

Uncle Eggman finds Sonic and is shocked to see he is still alive!

"WHAT THE?! But how? How did you.."

Before Uncle Eggman could finish, Ecco starts singing. As he does, the other captive Dolphins start singing too. It became louder as they sung longer.

"GRR!! CURSES!! STOP THAT PREPOSTEROUS SINGING RIGHT NOW!! yelled a angered Uncle Eggman.

The singing became so loud, it broke the glass prison the Dolphins were trapped in. However, there was a huge load of water in there, and it started flowing through the base.

"OH NO!! MY PLANS ARE RUINED!! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!"

And with that, my Uncle Eggman leaves at a frantic pace. Sonic immediatly boarded Ecco and says,

"Get ready Ecco!!"

As soon as the water hit them, Ecco immediatly swam through the waters, escaping the Base. We noticed this from the Turbo-Marine, and Tails yells,

"Look! The Base is collapsing!!"

However, I felt worried and said,

"But where's Sonic & Ecco?"

However, luck was on our side, as we saw Sonic, Ecco, and a whole school of Dolphins escaping the collapsing base.

"Tails! Look, it's Sonic!! And he saved the school of Dolphins!!"

"HOORAY!! BIG BROTHER SONIC DID IT!!"

The last scene shown, is Uncle Eggman launching an escape pod out of the base, with his last words saying,

"I...HATE...THAT...HEDGEHOG!!"

And with thus, Uncle Eggman's Plans were ruined, Ecco's Pod was saved, and everything went back to normal. Speaking of which, we decided to have that long deserved vacation on Sapphire Beach!

Tails was building lovely sand castles, and I was relaxing and working on my tan. As for my dear Sonic, he got to ride the waves on his new Ecco Surf-board (or should I say Ecco volunteered to be his surfboard. giggle). They both performed many wonderful tricks, many of which got our applause. However, one of them gone too overboard, and Sonic accidently fell into the ocean!

"Oh no! Sonic!!" I yelled in dispair.

He started sinking into the water. Luckily, Ecco rescued him and landed him safely ashore. Tails & I rushed over to aid Sonic. I held onto him and said,

"Sonic? Are you alright? Please! Speak to me!"

Sonic had woken up a little.

"...Sonic...?"

After a bit of silence, Sonic said,

"...h-how did I do...?"

I shed a bit of a tear, then hugged Sonic and said,

"Sonic, how could you scare your own mother like this and act like it was nothing?"

Sonic chuckled a little and said,

"Just wanted to see if I had what it takes. But it looks like I'm just an anchor on seaside show biz!"

Sonic had started laughing. Tails & Ecco then started laughing too. I couldn't help but laugh a little myself. And with that, we all continued to enjoy our special beach break. And that my friends, is the end of our story for today. Goodbye for now my young readers.

End of Chapter!

Sonic: See you all next time!! ;D 


End file.
